1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to utility compartmentation for travel trailers and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved utility compartment which affords not only storage space but also a generation source of electrical power for utilization on living accommodation vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of generator structure addendum as well as extra storage compartmentation which are variously adapted for carriage by mobile trailers and the like. However, prior devices are of general construction and adaptability and must be utilized with a particular trailer or mobile home as they can best be affixed thereto. In many cases, such accouterment equipment must be secured in or on the trailer in unsightly and unwieldy manner so that any benefits of function and operability are considerably offset by the deleterious aesthetic effect.